


Fluffy Socks

by TiBun



Series: Ice Sports AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Hockey star Anakin Skywalker has a very specific plan for his date with famous figure skater Obi-Wan Kenobi.





	Fluffy Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.
> 
> I received a drabble prompt for this on my Tumblr  
> https://obi-kenobi-wan.tumblr.com/

Anakin ran and then slid across the slick wood floors of his high-end apartment with a little too much momentum as he only could stop by slamming into the door. Laughing, he stepped back and opened it, grinning at the startled looking redhead holding two hot paper cups in his hands.

“Just in time! Come in.” he invited holding the door open wide.

“Did you trip into the door, hockey boy?” Obi-Wan asked, handing him one of the cups, the smell of coffee, just the way he liked catching the attention of his nose.

“Something like that.” Anakin chuckled, sipping the coffee cautiously so as not to burn his tongue. He watched his boyfriend shrug out of his coat and scarf, hanging them up on the coat rack by the door before slipping out of his boots and setting them neatly aside.

“I got you something.” Anakin said once Obi-Wan was done shedding his winter layers and went in to greet him properly with a small tea-flavored kiss.

“You got me--Anakin, this is just a small date.” he blinked in surprise.

“This is a gift required for this date!” the famous hockey player insisted, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a brand new pair of fluffy blue and white striped socks. “We’re going skating.”

Obi-Wan frowned, “I didn’t bring my skates...”

“Won’t need them. You just need a good pair of socks like mine!” he pointed down to his own pair of fluffy black and red striped socks.

“I’m...confused...”

“I just had my floors waxed. Slick as ice with a good pair of socks! Little less control, and I’m not sure how well you could do your fancy tricks in just socks, but it’ll be fun.”

Obi-Wan’s face lit up with realization and he laughed, taking the socks and moving to the couch to sit down and replaced his normal socks with the fluffy ones, finally noting how furniture was all pushed to the side and breakables had been moved out of the main room completely. This was going to be fun.

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it.


End file.
